


Scared

by you_stole_my_crush



Series: Phck this! I'm out. [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Good Bro, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_stole_my_crush/pseuds/you_stole_my_crush
Summary: Richard takes the fact Gavin is willing to take a bullet for him really badly, Gavin is very much gay about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Phck this! I'm out. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468678
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the Fluff lovers out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+Fluff+lovers+out+there).



Gavin hissed and glared at the EMT bandaging the wound on his temple. The woman didn’t even spare him a glance whatsoever - either too focused on patching him up, or simply ignoring the signs of his foul mood. Whichever the case that made the detective a bit grumpier. He usually was an ass more out of habit than for his own entertainment, but she sure looked like the type of person Gavin would like to piss off just for the hell of it.

As it were though, his head hurt almost as much as his pride. He was tired and just wanted to be done with this awful day. So he didn’t say a word, or pushed her away.

”Looks like the bullet really just grazed the skin,” the EMT informed him after she was finished. She sounded on the edge of being fed up, or maybe too tired. “Even though there are no signs of major trauma, you should still come with us to a hospital for a CT scan-“

”No _phcking_ way,” Gavin interrupted her before she even finished the thought, and she simply stared at him seeming unimpressed.

”Suit yourself, detective.” She leaned back after a moment of silent staring and started placing the remaining gauze and wound dressing material back into the red case sitting by their side. “You’re cleared to go.”

Gavin, being the ball of sunshine he was, got to his feet and walked away from the ambulance with nothing more than a grunt.

Hank had been waiting a few feet away, leaning against Gavin’s car and watching the EMT working their magic. He wasn’t at all surprised with the man’s attitude, but it didn’t make it any less unacceptable.

”You know Reed, I don’t think it causes any sort of physical pain to not be a complete asshole to people,” Hank pushed away of the vehicle with an amused gleam in his eyes.

”Can it, old man,” Gavin grumbled while making his way to the driver’s door. He already had the keys out. “She was being a bitch.”

”I’m not talking about her. You gave your partner a real scare, you dick” Hank continued, following the other’s movements with his eyes. “Connor’s been trying to talk him out of self-destruction right now. Are you sure you’re just gonna leave him behind?”

At those words Gavin finally looked at the old Lieutenant. Hank noticed the flicker of confusion and worry on Gavin’s face, but held himself back from making any comments about it.

” _Ugh_ ,” Gavin made a pained face as he stared at the two androids interfacing on the other side of the parking lot. His plastic bot partner really looked like her was about to flip his shit with that LED blinking furiously red. “Of course this is my life now...”

Hank laughed softly as he watched Gavin slam his door closed once again. The detective took a deep breath with his eyes closed before starting to make his way over. The funniest part was hearing the man groaning and cursing under his breath all the way there - Hank would risk say that was the most entertained he had been in a while. But he also knew not to let Reed and Connor be in a 10 feet radius of each other for more than a few minutes if he wanted to avoid the two having stupid arguments over whatever came to their minds, so he followed after the other man.

When they approached Connor was patting the other RK’s shoulder in a cheering manner and it irked Gavin in a way the man didn’t fully understand at the moment, but it made him want to slap Connor’s hand away as violently as possible.

”So, are you planning on heading back with Anderson and his pet, or what?” Gavin didn’t acknowledge Connor’s presence in any way other than that. His eyes were trained on Richard from the moment he got close enough for the Android to realize he was there, but he never made a move to touch him or anything of the sort. “If not, get a _phcking_ move on. ‘Cause our reports are not gonna write themselves, tinman.”

When the distressed Android heard his voice it looked almost as if something had jerked him awake, and it only made Gavin look at him weirdly.

”Did you loosen a screw or somethin’?” Gavin crossed his arms and furrowed his brows as he stared.

Richard just stared back for a moment. He looked almost as if he was about to cry - with glazed eyes and pouty mouth and creased brows and everything and it just looked... _phcking adorable piece of shit plastic_!

Gavin was never going to admit that out loud though.

Hank snorted in amusement when he caught a glimpse of Gavin’s face though, and the detective knew he had been caught.

Gavin snarled and glared at the old man, “You got somethin’ you wanna say?”

“Yeah, actually, that you’re a little bi-“ Hank started with a smug look, but Connor interrupted him before he was able to finish;

”I just contacted Captain Fowler, Detective.” Connor pulled his hand away from Richard after noticing how Gavin had been looking at it as if he was about to set fire to it. “Since you just got shot in the head and Nines’ stress levels are staying above 88%, I advised it would be best for both of you to take some time off-“

”You what!?” Gavin barked with narrowed eyes. He wanted to jump on the Android and squeeze his plastic neck until the head popped off, but was well aware of his disadvantage in strength.

Gavin took solace on the fact his partner was glaring at Connor with as much anger than he was.

”I understand this may be upsetting for you two,” Connor continued without looking fazed by any hostility in the air. “But it is the best course of action for your safety and of those around you as well.”

Gavin was about to argue when he felt Hank press his arm in what might have been some kind of reassurance. “Go home, Reed.”

Glavin scowled, but Hank continued without giving him time to complain.

”Take Richard with you and get some rest,” he gestured to the Android with his eyes. Gavin glanced towards his partner for a brief second and saw his LED was still stuck on red. “Be grateful Fowler got you on paid leave even though we’re short on people.”

”You know I’d rather be working-“

”I know,” Hank sighed. “You’re definitely the type of guy that would go to work even if they just got shot in the head. But this is not just about you.”

They both looked at Richard at that. His blue eyes were still uncomfortably glazed as he stared at a fixed spot on the ground. That single strand of hair that always refused to stay in place was hanging over his eye.

Gavin didn’t usually pay much attention to his partner’s facial expressions, not even after they became a thing. Richard had told him before that Cyberlife hadn’t worried about giving him a big range of facial expressions because of what he had been designed to do and so Gavin stoped looking for glimpses of emotion there.

It wasn’t like the Android didn’t know other ways to express his feelings anyway. But this time something was really bothering the human.

Richard looked miserable.

”Fine,” Gavin mumbled like a petulant child. “C’mon, Nines, let’s go home.”

The drive to Gavin’s apartment was mostly silent. Richard would only speak to direct Gavin through shortcuts in order to avoid heavy traffic. And in all honesty Gavin hater every second of it.

Despite his abrasive and obnoxious attitude at work Gavin enjoyed quiet and silence a lot, probably more than people would ever believe - it had even surprised the RK once he had gotten close enough to find that piece of information out himself. But at this point it was starting to get ridiculous.

They had gotten home to the apartment they had been sharing for the past couple of months, Gavin had taken a shower, gotten something to eat and was now laying on the couch with Cat on top of him purring as he pet him and the TV running some cop show - that really served only as white noise in the background. The detective’s attention was mostly focused on his partner standing by the kitchen island and looking into nothingness for the past hour.

”Nines, are you ready to tell me what the hell is wrong with you yet?” He sounded more aggravated than he had intended. But they had agreed, at the beginning of their relationship, not to keep secrets.

“You got shot,” came the answer after a beat of silence. “You decided to jump in front a bullet meant for me, and you got shot.”

Gavin snorted, “I wasn’t just gonna stand there and watch that fucker kill you.”

Nines made a noise similar to a whine at that, and Gavin’s eyes snapped from Cat to his 1 year boyfriend’s face so fast he almost made himself dizzy.

”What the hell was that?” Gavin questioned with a raised brow.

”You got shot,” Nines repeated but his voice sounded glitchy this time.

Realizing by that weird look on the android’s eyes and the red spinning LED that he was, in fact, upset, Gavin let out a soft sigh and pushed the ball of fur sitting on him away.

”Babe,” he called in such a calm voice that it surprised even himself. “Babe, come here.”

But the Android didn’t move, instead his pout just worsened. “You could have gotten seriously injured.”

”It was just a scratch.” Gavin reasoned.

”This time, yes! But I don’t trust you’re not going to do something as reckless as this again!” It was the first time Gavin ever witnessed the stoic Android snap. “You could have died! Why do you have to be so careless? Why are you so frustratingly unpredictable-“

”Nines,” Gavin cut him off in that same calm voice. “Come lie with me?”

”No!” He said. Then looked away.

”Please.”

He glanced at Gavin, still looking unsure and hurt and scared. And it shocked Gavin that he was able to show so much with just those cold blue eyes Cyberlife provided him with. “Fine.”

Gavin opened his arms and scooted a little in a welcoming gesture as the tall Android crawled over him before pressing his face against his chest.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Gavin ran his fingers through the soft artificial strands of hair that rubbed against his neck.

”Nines,” Gavin called after a while. He noticed the blaring red LED on his partner’s temple was now flickering between a light yellow and blue, and assumed he had calmed down a bit. “How many times have you gotten hurt while trying to protect me when we’re at work?”

“That is irrelevant-“

”No, it isn’t,” Gavin sighed. “I already lost count of the times I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t even remember how many nightmares I had after you got hurt protecting me, or staying awake waiting for you to come back from getting repaired.”

“I can be repaired,” Richard looked up at Gavin’s face. “You cannot.”

”It doesn’t make it any easier for me to watch you get hurt, Nines,” Gavin sounded tired now. He ran his fingers down the back of Nines’s neck being mindful of the sensitive spot where his skin covered a port. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I’m scared.”

“I’m sorry,” Richard tightened his hold around Gavin’s waist. “I didn’t think about how you felt... I assumed you were ok-“

”Nines, how can anyone be ok with their partner losing a limb in order to protect them?” Gavin nudged the android’s head up so he could look him in the eyes. “I guess you don’t really understand how much you mean to me.”

Gavin stirred under Richard’s weight, forcing the Android to switch positions with him.

”Gavin,” he said in a warning manner. His hands were still holding onto the human’s waist, but now Gavin was straddling him.

”We got a three day vacation” Gavin smiled softly before leaning down and pressing his lips against Nines’. “I’ll use this time to help you understand how much I love you, tin man.”

Richard grunted in anticipation when Gavin moves his hips in a rolling motion. “Gavin, you just got shot. We shouldn’t-“

“What?” Gavin leaned down and kissed the Android again. He also made sure to keep moving against his boyfriend. “Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of us...” another kiss “making love together.”

That finally got Richard to stop resisting.

Those words had a strange effect on his processors.

He and Gavin had been together for quite sometime and had explored each other’s bodies in almost every possible way. But Gavin had always referred to it as simply having sex or fucking, never making love.

The Android was surprised at how much more intense it had felt to be connected to his human lover that night. Gavin forced them to go slow, forced him to take note of every single moment of it, made it so that it would be impossible for him to not spend the next week replaying the whole thing in his mind.

”You want to say something,” Nines glanced down at Gavin only to find he was already looking up to meet his eyes. “What is it?”

”I don’t think I’m able to lose you as much as it would be hard for you to lose me, Nines.” Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t promise you I won’t jump in front of a bullet for you again, because if I feel it could take you from me I’ll do it without thinking. But I can try to be more careful. I can try to not put us at risk.”

For a long moment Richard didn’t reply. He just kept staring into Gavin’s stormy green eyes. He could’ve ran a thousand pre-contructions on how to deal with what his lover was implying but the truth was that he already knew the probability of winning that argument with Gavin. He would have to compromise one way or another.

”You’re the most obstinate human being I have ever met,” he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

”Thanks babe,” Gavin smirked.


End file.
